


A Very Memorable Wedding

by turtleduck211, Violet_20



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Bad Puns, Bisexual Disaster Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Bisexual Ty Lee (Avatar), Comedy, F/F, F/M, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Katara has never been this chill, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Sokka (Avatar), Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Post-Canon, Precious Aang (Avatar), Romantic Comedy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toph Beifong Being Awesome, Wedding Planning, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, and it's her wedding, idiots to lovers, mai and suki are supportive ex girlfriends, mai being the sassy advisor of zuko, suki and sokka are exes but they are still good friends, they're idiots but it all works out, they're in their twenties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleduck211/pseuds/turtleduck211, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_20/pseuds/Violet_20
Summary: “C’mon! Politically speaking, it would show how the Fire Nation is changed and open to the other cultures, plus… Aang told me it would be an honor to be married in Caldera and have you as his best man...”Zuko looked at him annoyed.“Really?”“I don’t know if he wrote it in the letter, but he told me…”“You’re really playing the honor card with me?”Sokka got down from the desk and went to place a hand on Zuko’s shoulder.“You’re not that hard to convince, Hotstuff”--- or, the one where Aang and Katara get married, Zuko is the best man, Sokka the man of honor... What could possibly happen? ----
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Hakoda/Bato (mentioned), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (mentioned), Past Sokka/Suki, Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Ty Lee (mentioned), Toph Beifong & Sokka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	1. The proposal plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> I discovered 'Avatar: the last airbender' last september and I rapidly fell in love with this show... And when you love writing and you fell in love with a series, you usually find yourself writing fanfiction: am I right?
> 
> Anyway, as I say in my last published fic 'Can you feel the magic tonight?', NaNoWriMo has been a really productive month, especially its last days, where I found myself writing this little story with my sister, where our favorite ships got together.  
> We hope you will enjoy it as much as we did writing it!
> 
> (Updates every monday-ish)

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you're holding mine_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song_   
_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_   
_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Eight years had passed since the end of the war. Eight years since Avatar Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai. Eight years since peace was restored in the world.

The new Fire Lord Zuko had been working harder than ever to fix each and every problem his predecessors had caused to the other nations. Of course, he wasn’t alone in his quest: he had many allies, but the closest were the members of the Ambassador Council, each representing a region of the world. Out of all of them, there was one of his dearest friends, Ambassador Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, one of the very first members of the famous Team Avatar.

Aang himself was now busy travelling around the world in order to mantain peace with his inseparable flying bison Appa, his lemur Momo and, of course, his soul mate, the waterbending master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe.

Right now they were on their way back from the city of Omashu, when Aang bursted: “WAIT A MINUTE! Before we go to Ba Sing Se, we could pay a visit to Toph!"

“Great idea! It’s been way too long since we last saw Sifu Beifong!” the last words being highly emphasized.

Toph earned that title four years ago, when she opened the very first metalbending academy, and spent her days teaching boys and girls of every age.

She was making her students repeat a difficult form for the hundred and thirty-fourth time when she felt new vibrations in the ground.

“COME ON EVERYBODY, I SAW MORE ENERGY IN- Wait… EVERYBODY STOP!”

There was a moment of silence. Toph kneeled and touched the ground. She got up immediatly screaming: “SPIRITS! TWINKLE TOES AND HIS GIRLFRIEND ARE HERE!”

Everybody turned to face the big entrance and saw a bald guy and a brunette girl walking towards their teacher with smiles on their faces. With a closer look they recognised the arrow on the guy’s head. He was the avatar… And their teacher just called him twinkle toes. The kids shared confused looks, but they were suddenly scolded.

“EVERYONE KEEP PRACTICING ‘TIL I SAY STOP… AND NO CHEATING!”

“Well, you certainly haven’t lost your rough ways…” said Katara smiling fondly.

“Look sweetheart, Aang had a limited time to learn earthbending and was eager to do it. These kids?” she pointed at them: “They take it way too easy: they need a tough teacher, otherwise they wouldn’t be able to do a n y t h i n g.” she explained.

“It’s always good to see you, Toph!” said Aang before embracing both girls in a group hug. When they parted,Toph asked: “So… how’s maintaining the world’s peace going on?”

“Well, a little harder than we thought…” said Katara.

“… But nothing is impossible when you have true love on your side!” concluded Aang, looking fondly at his girlfriend.

“Oh, come now Aang: you’ll make me blush!”

“Spirits help me! I forgot how cheesy you two were together… Oh, right! I almost forgot about another thing… There’s a surprise in the backyard: follow me!” she turned around and started walking away: “YOU LAZYBONES KEEP PRACTICING UNTIL I COME BACK, THEN THE LESSON’S OVER, YOU HEAR ME?”

“Yes, sifu Beifong” the kids answered in chorus.

Aang and Katara followed the blind girl into the small backyard, which, for contrast, was very quiet… Until they saw a familiar silhouette practicing with a sword.

“Snoozleees… We have some gueeests!”

The young man turned and yelled: “KATARA!”

“SOKKA!”

They ran towards each other until Katara freezed.

“Stop right there!”

She moved her hands and made all his sweat float and then fall to the ground. Aang immediatly created a blast of air to make the stink go away.

“Who needs a bath when I have you? Man, I missed you two lovebirds!”

The Water Tribe siblings hugged each other tightly.

“Is Aang treating you well?”

“As if I’m not even here!” commented the airbender: “And if you really want to know, Katara and I-”

“… Aaand I’m gonna stop you right there!” Sokka said when he and Katara parted: “I’m sorry I worry about my sister, but I don’t wanna know the details of your love life!” said while going to hug Aang. “And by the way, how did you get this tall? Is it the vegetables? I don’t understand…”

“Gee, it feels like the old times…” commented Toph “Alright, look, it’s getting late: Sokka lead them to the other guest room… I’ll meet you at dinner so we can catch up properly!”

֍֍֍֍֍

The dinner went really great. They hadn’t had this much fun together since a very long time. Katara and Aang talked about their last travels and the shenanigans with the new king of Omashu, which was… Different, very different from Bumi, who was now living his best life away from politics and all sorts of that boring stuff. Toph updated them on how her students have been getting better, while Sokka told them about the life in the capital of the Fire Nation and his last visit to Kyoshi Island.

It had been three years now since he and Suki broke up. It wasn’t anything tragic, they just had too different lives and it was getting way too complicated mantaining a long distance relationship; so, they eventually decided it would be better to just stay friends. Luckily for her, she already found love in what could be considered their former enemy, Ty Lee, whose knowledge on chi blocking made the Kyoshi warriors even more dangerous to their enemies. Sokka, on the other hand, was stuck in a weird situation with his current love interest. He wanted to talk about this to his sister, but he couldn’t find the courage to do it, especially since Katara was all “Aang did this and Aang did that…” and of course Aang was like “you know, Katara also did this and that, she’s so perfect, and I’m so lucky to have her, ...” and so on. Sokka was happy for his sister, truly, but for now, Toph and Toph only was his confidant on love matters.

Later they went to sleep in their rooms, too tired to stay awake all night talking like they used to do when they were younger. Sokka was fast asleep, and snoring loudly when someone whispered in his ear: “Sokka… Sokka…”

“Mmm… Zuko, stop worrying about the fucking speech, nobody’s gonna pay attention anyway…”

“… Sokka…”

“Come on, man, let me sleep…”

“… Sokka!”

“WHOAREYOUWHATDOYOUWANTFROMME” he screamed, while he got his sword from under the pillow and agitated in the air.

“Sokka, stop screaming: it’s me, Aang!”

“Oh… Morning Aang! Is it morning yet?”

“Yue is still up there…” he said pointing at the moon out of the window.

“Hey, Yue” he said still half-asleep.

“Listen man, I need your help…”

“… And I thought that coming here would let me be able to finally sleep through a whole night…” he said while throwing himself back on his bed.

Without even listening to what his friend was saying, Aang laid down next to him.

“Well, this isn’t exactly how I imagined it would be but… I’m planning to ask Katara.”

“Ask what?”

“Uhm… If she wants to marry me?”

“YOU WHAT?!” Sokka immediatly got up, definetly awake, followed by Aang.

“I mean, I thought it was kinda obvious… Have you heard how I talked about-”

He was interrupted by the other young man hugging him tighter than ever.

“Tui and La, you can’t even imagine how happy I am for you…”

“… Are you crying?”

“No…” he snuffled: “… Maybe… I mean, I was there from the very beginning of everything, of course I’m crying, I have feelings! And she’s my little sister, and you’re my best friend, and you’re so perfect together, and you complete each other, and you deserve all the good in the world, and-”

“Sokka, please stop or I’ll start crying and we’ll wake everybody” tried to joke Aang: “I came here because I need your help. I wanted to make it a surprise for Katara, but I don’t know where to start… Usually you’re The Man With A Plan…”

“… Aaand you came to the right person!” he fixed himself on the bed with a grin on his face: “The tradition back home is for the person who wants to propose to create a betrothal necklace theirself with their own hands, to show the love and dedication they have for the other person…”

“… Oh, that won’t be a problem, I love making necklaces!” the airbender said enthusiastically.

“You need to hunt an animal and carve a pendant out of its bones.”

“What? No! Nuh huh! I’m not going to kill an animal just to show my love for Katara!”

“It’s the tradition, but fine… We’ll figure out something…”

“Thank you, Sokka… Still, I don’t know how or when to do it…”

“I may be starting to make a plan in my mind… Give me a minute”

Aang looked at him with a hopeful look.

“Ok, here it goes: next month my dad and Bato will celebrate their eighth anniversary. Katara and I will be there a week earlier for all the preparations. You’ll say that you can’t make it because of ‘avatar stuff’, but you’ll promise to be there for the party. Instead, you’ll stay at the Southern Air Temple making the best betrothal necklace ever made in the history of betrothal necklaces! If you need anything, we’ll meet at halfway. Then,” he added dramatically: “The night of the celebration, near the end, you know, when everybody is drunk and starts to sing old songs or tell old stories, you’ll find an excuse to sneak out with Katara: I’ll make sure you’ll find a little boat, and with a clean sky filled with stars and a beautiful moon – as always, my dear –” he winked outside the window: “You find a quiet spot… And boom! You pop the question!”

Aang was ecstatic: “Sokka! You’re a genius!”

“Thanks, I know... Now can I please go to sleep? Yue is starting to set!”

“Oh, sure!” his friend got up walked towards the door: “Thanks again and sweet dreams!”

Aang walked to his and Katara’s bedroom and decided to freshen up, change into his abitual clothes and go meditating in the backyard. He entered in the room to see Katara still asleep and decided not to wake her. The weird thing was, while he was in their private bathroom, he could have swore he heard the door open and close, and when he came out, Katara wasn’t in their bed anymore. He thought she probably went to ask Toph about breakfast, although she didn’t say good morning to him, as she always did… He was overthinking, he needed a little meditation to clear his mind, especially after talking to Sokka.

֍֍֍֍֍

Later that morning, Sokka was running through the academy training field, knowing Toph would be there.

“TOPH! Toph! I need to tell this to someone and I don’t have Zuko here to talk about gossip: you’re not gonna believe it!”


	2. The actual proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Thank you for your support, we're really happy you enjoyed the last chapter and we hope you'll like this one and the future ones as well.

**Chapter 2: The actual proposal**

_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you_

Aang followed Sokka’s plan to the letter. He lied to Katara and was now hiding in the Southern Air Temple as planned. He surely made a unique betrothal necklace: he dyed the fabric green, as it is the union of blue and yellow, respectively their traditional colors, and carved in the bone Sokka gave him (he refused to get his hands dirty with the blood of an innocent creature – his words –) the symbols of their elements inside a heart.

The day of the celebrations came. He arrived at the South Pole and reunited with his girlfriend and her family. Hakoda and Bato got together after the war, their kids kind of already suspected something was going on between them, but preferred to leave it alone and wait for them to confirm it. Still, after years they were a loving couple admired by the whole tribe, which was now gathered around a giant table drinking and eating, talking and laughing.

Sokka had decided to invite all of his friends, but for one reason or another (one being the Fire Lord, the other leading a group of warriors), out of the original Team Avatar, only Toph could make it… And Sokka was grateful for having her there because he really needed someone to keep him distracted from thinking about what would happen later that night… And by needing her to ‘distract him’, he meant giving him a nudge every time he glanced at the two lovebirds with a knowing look.

“Well, it’s getting late: do you want to get some air? Maybe go for a little walk?” Aang finally asked Katara.

“I was thinking the same thing! And I happen to know the perfect spot…” 

Aang looked over to Sokka who winked at him and Toph gave him a little thumbs up, although facing the wrong direction and being turned by Sokka on the right one. The airbender followed the waterbender outside the enormous igloo where everybody was drunk and starting to sing old songs and tell old stories.

“Where are we going, Katara?”

“This way… Look! Somebody left a boat here! You up for a little midnight boat ride?”

Aang couldn’t resist her smile, and was actually happy that for once everything was going according to Sokka’s plan. Katara moved the water around the boat and they started to move away from the village. It was going great: the sky was perfect, Yue was perfect, Katara was perfect in her beautiful blue and silver dress, made specifically for the celebration… He couldn’t wait any longer.

“Do you remember the weird conversation I had all those years ago with that giant lionturtle?”

“The one who taught you about energy bending?”

“That’s the one! Anyway… The monks used to tell me that above all energies, love was the most powerful of all, and that nobody could bend it. Besides, the monks also said that souls don’t find each other by simple accident, and that day, when you freed me from the iceberg, you were the very first person I saw after I woke up and I knew you were going to be very important for me… If only you could see yourself the way I do… Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, will you marry me?” he finally asked pulling out of his pocket the betrothal necklace.

He had to admit, out of all the reactions he had imagined while making the necklace, seeing his girlfriend, who, for the record, had listened to him the whole time with dreamy eyes, bursting into an unstoppable laugh was definetly the most unexpected one.

“What? Did I say something funny? I was trying to propose, not telling a joke!”

“Come here, you silly avatar…”

Katara leaned and kissed him and when they parted, he found a similar necklace on himself.

֍֍֍֍֍

_“Sokka! Sokka, wake up!”_

_“What the fuck is wrong with you people? Can’t you let me rest for a whole night just once!”_

_“You told us that you never lock your bedroom door because you know Zuko or someone always comes to you for something,” explained Katara while sitting on his bed: “and you don’t expect me to come?”_

_“Fair point… Go ahead” he said while reluctantly sitting up on the bed next to his sister_

_“I wanted to tell you something… You’re the very first to know…”_

_“…I’m not ready to become Uncle Sokka…”_

_“What? No! I want to propose to Aang!”_

_Sokka’s eyes widened: “WHAAAAAT? Is this really happening? Am I still dreaming?”_

_“I can slap you if you want!”_

_“No, thanks…”_

_They shared a look._

_“TUIANDLAI’MSOHAPPYFORYOU” he screamed hugging her tigther than ever._

_“Thank you” she tried to say grasping for air._

_“So what are planning to do? Something simple or something big and romantic… I got it! A nice boat trip under the stars and Yue! That would be so perfect for you cheesy lovebirds!”_

_“That’s… Actually a great idea, Sokka!”_

_“Well, you know I’m kinda the smartest sibling, so…”_

_“Oh, shut up! Anyway, I was thinking I should make a betrothal necklace mixing our two cultures, you know, maybe mixing the two symbols?”_

_“Aahhh, that would be so beautiful, Kat! You could use a penguin bone! Your first date was technically that one time you went penguin-sledding, you remember?”_

_“Spirits, the story really comes full circle! Will you get one for me?”_

_“Anything for the future mrs Avatar!”_

_“That’s not… Whatever: I have to go, don’t say anything, okay? It’s going to be a surprise!”_

_“I’ll keep my mouth shut, like I’ve never done before: trust me, sis!”_

֍֍֍֍֍

“Is this… Does this mean… What’s going on, Kat?”

“Avatar Aang, from the Southern Air Temple, will you marry me?”

“Of course I’ll marry you!”

It was Aang’s turn to burst laughing.

“Why do I have the feeling that Sokka was behind all of this?”

“Probably was… Your design is so similar to mine! He gave you the idea, didn’t he?”

“Uhmm… Yes? I guess we should thank him…”

“Maybe tomorrow… Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry!” he said, right before he put the necklace on her. Then he hugged her from behind: “I guess now I get to actually say: ‘Baby, you’re my forever girl’!”

She laughed: “Aang, I love you so much, but if you dare say that to our wedding, I swear I’m going to say ‘no’ at the last minute!”

֍֍֍֍֍

“How long does it take? All they have to say is literally ‘yes’. See? It took me a second!”

“You know how they are, Toph, all cheesy and romantic… I bet Aang did a whole speech about love and what the monks used to say…”

“… You’re just envious ‘cause you and Zuko could never!”

“Listen here, you little shit!” Toph responded with a malicious grin: “… You’re probably right, but still…”

“…No progress?”

“No progress…”

They were laying on Toph’s bed because the earthbender didn’t feel safe surrounded by ice and wanted some company before drifting to sleep; luckily for her, Sokka couldn’t sleep either, so there they were, ending up talking about Sokka’s complicated love life… The usual.

“I don’t understand him, what can I do more than calling him names, and making jokes: I started waking up at sunrise just to drink tea with him… At sunrise, Toph! Because fucking firebenders wake up with the fucking sun!”

“So, you’re _that_ desperate?”

“Yeah Toph, I’m hopeless!”

“Are you sure he doesn’t act weird around you?”

“I mean… We’re talking about Zuko, he’s always kinda weird around people…”

“You know what I’m talking about”

“… Well, he started to take his shirt off every time before we even start the sparring sessions: I’m not complaining about that, it’s just… A normal person would take their shirt off once you start to feel hot and sweat, not before starting to exercise, right? Also, I could’ve swore he saw my reaction the first t-”

“Shhhh”

“Hey! Don’t shush me! I’m monologuing!”

“Seems like the lovebirds are coming back, you idiot!”

They immediatly pretended to be asleep as they heard Katara and Aang laughing in the corridor heading back to their room.

“Sounds like the proposals went greeaaaat!” Sokka sang happily.

“Shut up, they’ll hear you, moron!”

“They’re not gonna hea-”

“Thanks for your help, Sokka!” chimed Aang from outside the room.

“Always said you’re the best big brother in the world!” added Katara.

“You were saying, Snoozles?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Aang couldn't make an important speech without mentioning the monks...  
> We loved the idea of both of them planning the proposal for each other at the same time without the other knowing, and with Sokka knowing everything and helping them plan the exact same proposal on purpose, because yes. Fight us.
> 
> PS: we got the idea for Aang's necklace from the little drawing he does in the comic "Love is a battlefield" from "The Lost Adventures". Also we imagined the necklace Katara makes for him il longer then the traditional "chocker", something similar to what the monks used to wear (i.e. the one Monk Gyatso wore)
> 
> PPS: get ready for Zukka content in the next chapters! 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr @likelytowritesomestuff and @not-some-background-noise


	3. The Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello!  
> Finally we're going to see interactions between the prince and the fool (well, the Fire Lord and the Ambassador... You get it)...
> 
> Also, we are supporters of Mai & Sokka being friends because... sarcasm.  
> (We posted this chapter a little later than usual because we had to add Mai and we thought about it at the very last minute, thanks to the Atla rewatch we're currently doing, Mai has such a potential...).
> 
> As always: thank you for your support, we're really happy you enjoyed the last chapter and we hope you'll like this one.
> 
> (Next chapter is going to be the last, we're very sad too)

_What do I do when my love is away?_   
_Does it worry you to be alone?_   
_How do I feel by the end of the day?_

_Are you sad because you're on your own?_

_No, I get by with a little help from my friends_   
_Mm, get high with a little help from my friends_

_Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends_

Sokka was walking down the hallway in the Fire Nation palace, heading to Zuko’s study to let him know the happy news. He greeted the Fire Lord personal guards who bowed to him: “Welcome back, ambassador Sokka”

“Thank you, and, please, just call me Sokka, guys…”

“How easy it is to spot the ones born from nothing in the middle of royals…”

“Good morning, Mai! I’m happy to see you too!” Sokka replied with a sarcastic smile as his new friend was walking out from Zuko’s office: “How’s he doing?”

“Same old Zuko… You should probably know he just got a letter from your sister and her fiancée–”

“Wait, how do you know?”

“I’m not stupid, Sokka. I recognised the signatures and while he was reading I could spot the words ‘engaged’ and ‘best man’… Good luck dealing with him”

“Thanks, Mai…”

He smiled to her, trying to hide the anxiety, and stepped inside to find a very troubled Zuko reading some papers pacing around the room. Nothing new.

He went and sat on Zuko’s desk: “So, how’s the best Fire Lord in the last hundred years doing? I’m happy to see you managed to survive two weeks without me…”

“Oh, hi Sokka, welcome back!” Zuko finally looked him in the eyes. Was it Sokka seeing what he wanted to see or Zuko’s eyes were brighter than usual?

“Thank you. I thought being so full of work as you usually are, you would have starved without me reminding you eat every once in a while!”

“I heard you and Mai talking, stop trying to change the subject…” he said with a knowimg smile.

“Damn, you really are the Gossip Lord…”

“Sokka.”

“Fine, fine! So, what do you think? You happy?” he asked with a giant grin: “I know I am! Did you know I was the mastermind behind their proposal plans, both of them! We were at Toph’s and I was finally sleeping for more than three hours straight when–”

“I’m not going to be the best man.”

“… I’m sorry, I must have misheard, did you just say _I’m not going to be the best man_?”

“You heard me. You know what happened the last time the Fire Lord was the avatar’s best man…”

He replied as he was sitting on his chair. Sokka knew him too well to know without looking at his face how concerned he actually was.

“But Aang isn’t – well, he kinda is, it doesn’t matter – and you’re definetly not Sozin! The guy was crazy: he started the war, which, by the way, _you_ ended!”

“I know, but… What if I screw everything? It’s Katara and Aang’s wedding!”

“Well, if you screw it, Katara’s totally gonna bloodbend you…”

Zuko looked at him scared and angry at the same time: “Not helping.”

“… Buuut that’s not gonna happen - she promised she would do it only in extreme situations-... Besides, there’s nothing to be worried about: your speech is gonna be awesome! I can already see everyone crying…”

“This isn’t any Fire Lord speech, it’s a best man speech! You know I’m not good with emotions… And words… And describing emotions with words…”

“You don’t say…” muttered Sokka: “I can always help you with that!”

“It’s too much pressure!”

“You talk about pressure? I have to do the man of honor speech! Mine comes after yours, there’s gonna be comparison! And everybody knows it’s easier to make people cry than laugh!”

“I’ll think about it…”

“C’mon! Politically speaking, it would show how the Fire Nation is changed and open to the other cultures, plus… Aang told me it would be an _honor_ to be married in Caldera and have _you_ as his best man...”

Zuko looked at him annoyed.

“Really?”

“I don’t know if he wrote it in the letter, but he told me…”

“You’re really playing the honor card right now?”

Sokka got down from the desk and went to place a hand on Zuko’s shoulder.

“You’re not that hard to convince, Hotstuff”

Zuko gave him a serious look.

“Pleeaaaseee? If not for Aang, do it for your favorite ambassador”

Sokka continued with what could only be describes as puppy polar bear-dog eyes. And Zuko, although would have never admitted it, found impossible to resist to those big blue eyes.

“Fine, I’ll be the best man! You happy now?”

“Very much so” Sokka hugged him quickly: “Also, I want to be the first person to hear your speech, and you will be the first to hear mine!”

“Agreed.”

There was a moment of silence and Zuko felt Sokka’s stare on him and sighed.

“You want to tell me about that mastermind plan of yours, don’t you?” he looked at him again in the eyes and fought back a smile.

“I thought you’d never ask!”

He jumped back on the desk and started telling the story.

֍֍֍֍֍

“Sokka, no.”

“Sokka, yes.”

“I’ve never eaten meat in 120 years of my life and I’m not starting at my wedding, okay?!”

“Boys, calm down: we can prepare both the classic food with meat and the vegan variation, there is no need to argue over food! Food should unite people, not divide them, especially in occasions like a wedding!”

Thanks to the spirits, Uncle Iroh was there to save the wedding from pointless fights mostly caused by the increasing stress everybody was under. Some years ago, Zuko gave him the idea to expand his business, and now _The Jasmine Dragon_ wasn’t just a tea shop, but the most visited inn in Ba Sing Se. When he received the invitation to the wedding, he immediatly offered his services and was back in Caldera with his best cooks ready to take care of the big meal.

The wedding was a week from now: Toph had rejected over 27 different orchestras because _“THEY’RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH WHEN THEY SHOULD BE AT LEAST PERFECT”_ , Katara’s dress still needed a few adjustments, Aang had to choose his outfit, Zuko’s speech wasn’t ready, as well as Sokka’s, and they just finished arguing over the food.

֍֍֍֍֍

“Katara, you’re ready… And perfect!” said Ty Lee looking at the final result.

Katara turned to face the big mirror and gasped at the sight of her. She was wearing a white dress with long sleeves, the edges embroidered with red details, just as the neckline and the bodice.

“I almost can’t believe we managed to make it this beautiful! All those years tailoring and sewing the Kyoshi warriors’ uniforms had good use!” said Suki with a satisfied smile.

“Who knows, maybe someday you’ll sew your own wedding dress!” commented Ty Lee with a malicious grin to her girlfriend.

Suki blushed.

“Ty Lee, please: whatever you have in mind, don’t make grand gestures in front of an audience…”

“Promise!”

Katara laughed. Even when she was with Sokka, she had always been the more quiet of the couple, same thing now with Ty Lee. She must have a thing for more extroverted people…

“Thank you so much, girls: this means everything to me! I’m so nervous for this wedding: seeing that at least we have this beautiful dress helps a lot!”

“Stop worrying, everything is under control! You’re going to marry the man you love and that’s all that matters!”

“Besides, Toph just told me she finally found the perfect band…”

֍֍֍֍֍

“Please, tell me this is a joke…”

“Trust me, they’re the best!”

“Really? _They’re_ the best?”

“Are you questioning my taste in music, Snoozles? I can hear better than everyone…”

“Out of all the bands in the world, you chose _them_?”

“Sokka! It’s good to see you, man! How’s it goin’?”

“Hey Chong! Who’d have thought we’d see you again!” Sokka said, embarassed to meet again those nomads who tested his patience at the Cave of Two Lovers all those years ago.

“Hey, I can feel you’re stressed… Don’t worry, as long as you love each other, nothing can ruin your wedding day!”

Sokka smacked his forehead.

“What? No! This isn’t _our_ wedding…”

“… Although, I have to admit, she had a big crush on me back in the da- ouch!”

Sokka’s self flattery was interrupted by Toph punching him.

“… Anyway, what brings you to Caldera city?” he changed the subject, while rubbing his arm.

“We had never been in the Fire Nation before and we thought: “Why don’t we go there, since the war ended?”… Wait: it ended, right?”

Sokka smacked his forehead, again.

“Yes, it ended and you’re going to play for the avatar’s wedding, so… GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER AND PLAY AS BEST AS YOU CAN, YOU HEAR ME?”

“Yes, sifu Beifong!” they said and walked away to their spot.

“You introduced yourself with your title?”

“It gives me an aura of respect!”

“Why didn’t we meet you sooner?”

֍֍֍֍֍

“So, what do you think Appa? Blue or grey?”

Appa groaned. He looked bored.

“Momo, what do you think?”

Momo chirped and kept eating his mango.

“C’mon guys, you’re useless! You’re my friends, you should help me in this situation!”

“You should pick the grey one: it matches your eyes”

“Zuko! Thanks spirits, you’re here!”

Zuko moved from the doorframe he was leaning against and walked in the room. For the important occasion, Zuko offered his ospitality in the Royal Palace during the days before the wedding. He made sure everybody had their room, and that Aang and Katara slept in different chambers as tradition wanted. Aang’s in particular had a big balcony so that his sky bison could stay near him.

“You’re right, the grey one suits me better! Huff…” he flew to lay on the bed: “I’m so nervous about the wedding, I can’t even pick an outfit!”

“Katara would marry you no matter what, you’ve got nothing to worry about”

“You’re right, love is really all we need… Speaking of” he sat so that he could look at his friend who was sitting on the bed next to him: “how’s it going with your secret boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend… And well, could go better.”

“You’re never going to tell me who is it, are you?”

“No. Everybody knows you can’t keep a secret...”

“Try me”

“Stop it.”

“Alright… But, if it matters, I think you should tell him how you feel… What if he likes you back? You’d be waisting so much of your time”

“Trust me, he does not like me back… I’m just a friend to him”

“Well then, he’s an idiot. He doesn’t know what he’s missing, and not just ‘cause you’re the Fire Lord: you’re a great catch!” he said squeezing his friend’s shoulder.

Zuko smiled and tried to hide his blush when Aang changed immediatly the subject.

“By the way, how’s the speech coming?”

“Good… Really good… I’m not here because I’m stuck in the middle and needed to be distracted… It’s… very emotional…”

“I can’t wait to cry, then!”

֍֍֍֍֍

The night before the wedding, everything was perfect: the decorations, the dresses, the food, the music… Everything except for one little thing.

“SOKKA! STOP WHATEVER YOU’RE DOING I NEED YOUR HELP!” Zuko bursted through the door.

Sokka freezed as he was getting into his bed, then, he grabbed his robe and put it on: “Well, I have to give this to you, Jerk Lord, your timing is impeccable: I was trying to go to sleep, but apparently it’s impossible here”

“We promised that we would hear each other’s speeches first… I’m a man of my word.” He said all serious while his eyes betrayed him with hope.

“Alright… Show me what you got, hotshot” he said smiling.

֍֍֍֍֍

“SOKKA, I’M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!” Katara yelled bursting through the door to her brother’s chambers: “MOVE YOUR ASS, YOU PROMISED YOU’D DO MY HAIR! YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES!”

She left as she came.

Sokka was pretending to be barely awake when he felt someone else in the bed moving and a head with terrible bed hair got out of the sheets: “Do you think she saw me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we had to make a 'Friends' reference.  
> No, nobody is going to say the wrong name at the wedding. 
> 
> Also, we got the idea for Gossip Lord Zuko from the same-named fic by @RejectsCanon (give it a read if you haven't already, it's amazing) because yes, Zuko has a sweet spot for the tea (pun intended).
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr @likelytowritesomestuff and @not-some-background-noise and get ready for the last chapter!


	4. The wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end... Or is it?
> 
> First of all, thank you for all your support, knowing that our fic is so well received made us want to write even more.  
> Second of all, sorry for the delay, but you know... Holidays... Finals... You get it.
> 
> We left Sokka and Zuko in a very particular situation... Get ready to know what happens next.  
> Chaos ensues. 
> 
> Enjoy the reading!

_She took my arm_

_I don't know how it happened_

_We took the floor and she said_

_"Oh, don't you dare look back_

_Just keep your eyes on me"_

_I said, "You're holding back"_

_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo_

_Shut up and dance with me"_

“D’you think she saw me?”

Zuko was awake since sunrise, but decided it would be best to wait for Sokka to wake up.

“Nah, I don’t even think she was looking at me…”

Sokka knew it was his sister’s wedding, but he couldn’t not be a bit upset with her because she just ruined the whole dialogue he had imagined in his head for hours: yes, he was also awake since sunrise (he got used to it), and spent this time figuring out the perfect thing to say to not sound awkward the morning after.

“… Anyways… Mornin’ Sunshine!” he said with a grin while adjusting his hair.

Zuko’s brain stopped working for a moment, then he realised he was staring for too long: “I… I- I should probably leave… Can you… Please don’t look?”

“Well, it’s not that bad of a view…” Sokka tried to joke, regretting it immediatly.

“… I’m… Still the Fire Lord, you’re going to do as I say…” Zuko continued, trying not to sound too authoritative, but still a bit embarassed.

“Your wish is my command…” Sokka pulled the covers over his head while Zuko grabbed his robes.

“Great speech, though!” Sokka commented from under the covers. Zuko was heading to the door of his chambers.

“Yeah, yours too!” and he left hoping that nobody would see him. He thought he had never had such luck in his entire life, when, turned the corner to his quarters…

“Did Aang change his mind about the bachelor party?”

“MAI!” he screamed, trying to cover himself even more.

“The servants were desperate because they couldn’t find you… I told them I would take care of it and here you are. Where were you? Did Aang organize a sleepover? More his style…”

Zuko was beginning to answer, trying to come up with a convincing lie, when Mai looked at him more carefully, noticing a bruise on his neck.

“Oh, I see… Well, about time…”

Zuko went instantly red and his hand went to cover the bruise.

“It’s on the other side… Idiot” she said smiling.

“Well, we didn’t planned it, it just… Kinda happened?”

“Congratulations, but… Do me a favor: try to get through the day without messing something up, okay?”

“I’ll try my best” he said smiling back to her.

֍֍֍֍֍

“Where is Sokka? I told him he had ten minutes, it’s already been twenty!”

Katara was pacing around the room with Ty Lee chasing her to fix the last details of the dress.

“Well, usually he’s an early bird: the occasions he runs late are when he had company during the night…” commented Suki with a knowing look.

“I’m here, I’m here, sorry I’m la-”

Sokka bursted through the door and freezed at the sight of his sister in the cerimonial dress.

“Tui and La, Kat, you’re beautiful!” he said trying not to cry.

“Same reaction as dad…” commented the bride, trying not to cry herself…

“Mom would be so happy!” he said sniffing.

“Stop it! You’ll make me cry!”

The siblings hugged each other trying not to damage the dress.

“I’m sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment, but you need to do her hair… It’s getting late!” said Suki.

“Oh, right, sorry! Come, sit”

Katara sat on the chair while Suki and Ty Lee were doing her make up and Sokka started to braid her hair.

“This feels like old times…” started Sokka.

“Yeah… You would’ve never admitted it, but I know you liked doing my hair when we were little” Katara responded, making the other girls go “Aww”.

“You remember how it started right?” he turned to the girls: “She forced me to do it because Gran-Gran used to hurt her all the time: she had problems to her hands and it was hard for her to keep them still, so this little troublemaker came to her big brother and begged me to do it instead…”

“Troublemaker? Me? I must remember things differently…”

“I used to bicker all the time with my siblings, even at their weddings!” Ty Lee commented.

“Let’s hope it’ll be auspicious for this one!” stated Suki.

“… Do you remember how Aang asked me to teach him to do it? I immediatly figured out it was just to have little moments alone with you… By the way, how was it sleeping alone after all this time?”

“Honestly, I was so tired from all the preparations, I slept like a baby! What about you?”

Suki and Ty Lee shared a look and listened very carefully.

“I actually… Slept very well” Sokka said smugly… And he was telling the truth.

The girls didn’t have time to process his answer when Hakoda entered in the room.

“Hi Sokka, have you finished yet? We need to get going…”

“Almost there, dad… Tadà!” he said with jazz hands towards his sister’s hairstyle, a mix between the traditional Water Tribe and the modern Fire Nation one.

“I’m ready!” she said getting up and reaching for her dad.

“Wait, you need the relaxing massage!” Ty Lee screamed and followed the two out of the room.

Now Sokka and Suki were alone.

“So… Is there something you wanna tell me?” asked Suki maliciously.

“Nope, nothing… Everything’s alright… ” Sokka babbled a little.

“You remember we were together, right? I know when you’re lying…”

“Well, I didn’t want it to go this way, it’s my sister’s wedding and all, but…” Sokka tried to hide a guilty grin: “Did you know that firebenders can’t be around flames during sex because they might burn down the room?”

Suki leaned on the chair: “I need to sit down… Are you serious? Is this for real? After all this time pining after him… It was mutual? What the fuck, Sokka?”

“I know!” He jumped around the room: “I still can’t believe it actually happened…”

“So, does this mean you’re together now?”

Sokka freezed, wide-eyed.

“Uhm… Well… I- uhm…”

“Really? How can someone so clever be so stupid… The fuck, Sokka!”

“Look, I woke up, he was still sleeping, I had prepared a whole dialogue in my head, Katara bursted in the room shouting and he woke up and suddenly it was super weird and awkward and he wanted to leave and didn’t want me to see anything, and I mean, after what we did last night, really? But he’s still the Fire Lord and I hid under the covers anyway and he ran away and it was all so quick and I still haven’t fully processed what happened and-”

“Sokka! Sokka, calm down, breath with me”

They did so for a few moments.

“Alright, today it’s Katara and Aang’s big day. You’re going to behave and be the best man of honor in the world: you’re going to give your speech and as soon as people start getting drunk, you go talk to him, okay?”

“Okay… Thanks Suki! You’re the best!”

He gave her a big hug and then they were on their way to the garden for the cerimony.

֍֍֍֍֍

“Today’s the day! Oh, Spirits, what if something goes wrong? Something always goes wrong… And today’s too important!”

“Bullshit, Twinkle Toes! It’s going to be great!”

“I couldn’t sleep last night! I was so anxious I started pacing around the palace and at one point I even began talking with the guards: I basically told them about my whole life!”

“Whoa, I didn’t think you’d go this far…”

Zuko arrived in a hurry at the garden, where everybody was waiting for the bride, a couple guards following him.

“I’m here! What did I miss?” he said out of breath.

“Just Twinkle Toes going crazy over nothing, no biggie!” she turned to Aang: “See? Look at Zuko: he should be the anxious one, he has to give a whole speech! I bet you didn’t sleep last night, did you, Sparky?”

“Actually… I slept very well last night…” Zuko answered with a little embarassment.

Toph felt Zuko’s heartbeat skip a beat, but she didn’t get why: he had cought his breath. Afterall, maybe he was a bit stressed and didn’t want to admit it. Classic Zuko.

After a moment, Sokka arrived: “Hey, guys, everybody ready? Aang how are you feeling?”

“A bit nervous, but okay…”

“Nonsense, it’s gonna be great, stop worrying. Toph, everything okay?”

“Everything okay.”

“Zuko? You ok?”

“Yeah, ‘m fine”

Toph found the interaction a little suspicious: Sokka rarely called Zuko by his proper name: he always used adorkable nicknames, but her train of thoughts was interrupted by the bride’s arrival.

Aang’s jaw fell off as he saw her. She was more than beautiful, and she was looking at him with a soft smile while walking towards him, with her father by her side.

She went over Aang’s side.

“You’re gorgeous!” he whispered to her.

“You too, love!”

They shared a smile.

The cerimony started. The orchestra played the softest music ever while the minister shook a branch of camellia on all the guests. Everybody was there: all the members of the White Lotus, from Piandao to Jeong Jeong, from Bumi to Pakku and Gran Gran - who had never been in the Fire Nation until that moment and found it to be better than she had always taught -; there was also Teo and his father, Haru, the Freedom fighters, Toph’s former Earth Rumble’s rivals and some of her first students with their families. After the spouses shared the sake cup, everybody was ready to listen to their vows.

“Katara, since we first met, you have always believed in me. Even when I failed, you have always been at my side, comforting me, encouraging me… You helped me to see the bright side in everything and during that first year as the avatar, I really needed that! Now I know I couldn’t be who I am without you. You aren’t just the great waterbender I know: you are also brave, caring and strong… You are the best partner I could have ever wished for, in every way, and I hope I’ll be worthy of you all the days of my life!”

Katara dried a little tear from her cheek, worried that the make up could get ruined and trying not to pay attention to the sounds of sniffing and crying from the audience, especially from her family, which continue also during her vow.

“Aang… Before I met you, my dream was to become a great waterbender and I have to thank you if I managed to become what I always dreamed to be. But you helped me to realize that I could do a lot more than simply learn how to waterbend: I could heal, I could bloodbend, I could inspire uprisings, I could save lives, and last but not least… I could have fun! You made me discover many things about myself that I didn’t imagine and I can’t wait to learn a thousand more because Aang, baby… You’re my forever boy!”

She managed to see only his eyes widening for the surprise because she leaned to kiss him, making the audience bursting into a great applause, while the minister rapidly stated that now they were man and wife.

“Way to go, sugar queen!” commented Toph, wiping out the tears which would have cost her reputation as the tough one.

֍֍֍֍֍

They had almost finished the meal. Zuko was nervous: he tried to go over his speech, but he was constantly distracted by Sokka’s presence which reminded him flashbacks from the previous night.

“… And now, my fellow guests, it is time to the best man’s speech…” said the minister.

His uncle gave him an encouraging look while everybody clapped at him. Zuko smiled nervously: he grapped a cup of sake and cleared his voice.

“First of all, thank you all for being here on this very special occasion. The last time the palace hosted a wedding as important as this one goes back to a hundred years ago, when my great-granfather was the best man to my other great-grandfather, Avatar Roku. And, as the most of you will know, that friendship did not end well…”

Iroh heard some whispers: why was his nephew starting a wedding speech talking about the beginning of the hundred years war? _It can only improve from here,_ he thought to himself. His glance came back on his nephew’s direction and, while everyone was mostly confused, Sokka was the only one smiling. _Did he know something the others didn’t?_

“… But fortunately, things have changed. And are still changing. Many people give credit to the here-present Fire Lord, but truth is, I did very little compared to what a group of naïve, outrageous, yet brave and kind teenagers were able to accomplish all by themselves, which I’m proud to call my friends… And two of them just married today: Avatar Aang, who was the very first person, outside the Fire Nation, to show compassion to an angry and scared exiled prince, and Waterbending Master Katara, who, ironically, was the last one to really trust me, but since then, she never doubted my loyalty and I’m grateful for it. That’s why I realised I couldn’t refuse to be the best man - I had to be persuaded first, but it was the right thing to do -. I thought my destiny was to capture the avatar, but maybe it was destined to be this way. And, truth to be said, destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are going to work out. But, as a wise man once said, if you keep an open mind and an open heart, you will find your own destiny someday. And, may I add, if you’re lucky enough, you’ll find the right someone to share your destiny with. Someone who is always ready to be at your side no matter what, to guide you, to comfort you, to make you laugh even when you’re at your lowest…” he glanced for a second at Sokka, who was looking at him with a fond smile: “And I’m sure you two are the luckiest people in the world.” 

He suddenly realised that everyone was crying. Was it a good sign? He thought it was… In that moment Aang got up from his place and tenderly embraced him.

“I knew you would be the best best man” he whispered while Katara started an applause. Zuko returned the hug, without caring too much about the ones who probably still thought that a man of power shouldn’t show his emotions in front of commoners.

“All right, all right… Now everyone, give it up for the man of honour: Sokka, your turn!” screamed Toph, clearly a little tipsy, making everybody stare at a very embarassed – but flattered – ambassador.

“Well, now I’m embarassed to talk after the Fire Lord’s performance… Whatever, I’ll try and do my best!”

After a brief glance to the best man, he stood up with a cup of sake, cheered by everyone who knew him.

“Before starting, let me clarify one thing… When I knew I had to write this speech, I asked Katara if I could make fun of her and she said, and I quote”

He imitated his sister.

“ _Yeah, you can make fun of me. But just don’t say that I’m a bitch and that you don’t like me!_ To which I said: “Whoa, the barre is so much lower than I ever imagined… That’s it? Also, I would never say that, not even as a joke, that my sister is a bitch and I don’t like her, that is not true… My sister’s a bitch and I love her so freakin’ much! She stood up to me and just by pure anger she freed from an iceberg this beautiful bold man sitting next to her! She had met Aang for a couple of hours and she had already decided that we should have gone to the North Pole to master waterbending and save the world… And she was only 14 years old! Can you imagine what it’s like having a sister like this? It’s like living with inferiority complex, that’s how… But, but: you know what? She was, and still is, such an amazing sister that always saw me like as her clever big brother who’s there to give advice and go shopping with…”

The people kept going on between laughs and soft smiles, while Katara sent kisses in his direction.

“And now, let’s talk about Avatar Aang: master airbender, bringer of peace who defeated the Loser Lord Ozai…”

Zuko and his uncle smiled.

“… Who still managed to be the stupidest kid I ever met.”

Aang bursted into a laugh, nodding to what his friend said.

“Honestly, sometimes I still wonder if he is the same kid who saved the wold eight years ago; if you spent every day of a whole year with him, you’d wonder it too! Anyway, he fell in love with my sister the moment he saw her for the first time: so did Katara, even though she would have never admitted it, because, you know her: “ _First, save the world, then we can think about a relationship_ ”. What can I say? It runs in the family, right dads? By the way, I understood immediatly that something was going on between these two, and I thought to myself: “Well, this can only end in one of two ways: a tragedy or a wedding”. Fortunately, it was the latter. Most of the stupid stuff he did, he did for her, like that one time he had to master the avatar state. He had to open all his chakras, or something like that, and to do so, he had to abandon all earthly attachments… He was willing to give up mastering the avatar state to save the world just because he couldn’t let go of Katara and if this isn’t true love, I don’t know what is. As I already said to you something like a thousand times, you two are made for each other. And I know I always make fun of you for being all lovey-dovey, but, honestly, it’s just because I kinda envy you. Both of you found someone who is willing to put up with everything: every flaw, every imperfection, every stupid thing you may do – which are a lot in your case –. So, while waiting for me to become unc’a Sokka, a toast to the newly-weds!”

Everybody raised their cups, while Sokka went directly to Aang and Katara to hug both of them, before he screamed: “Alright Chong, let us hear what you got!”

“Here you go, Sokka!”

The nomad started to play with his guitar, followed by his companions, a more danceable version of the Omashu’s lovers song.

Aang got up and offered his hand to Katara.

“Still worried that everybody is looking at us?”

“Not in the slightliest!

It was Katara that led him at the centre of the garden to start their frantic dance, which cause everybody to feel the urge to dance with the spouses. In a few minutes, everybody was dancing… Well, almost everybody.

“I’m too old to dance, but you… You are still quite young: you should get jiggy!”

“Uncle, you know I never loved dancing!”

Uncle Iroh had reached his nephew who was now sitting alone watching his friends dance like there was no tomorrow.

“You know, you could try to invite someone… Maybe, when he’ll catch his breath!”

Iroh pointed with a nod to Sokka, who had stopped dancing with Toph complaining about her headache caused by too many vibrations in the ground. Zuko looked first Sokka, then his uncle.

“I have always thought the Water Tribe ambassador was quite a fellow…”

“… Yeah, he’s a great friend...”

Iroh gave him a look: he wasn’t buying it.

“What? Nothing happened since last time we talked about him…”

His uncle raised an eyebow. At this point lying had no use.

“Alright… Will you stop if I say that we may... haveslepttogetherlastnight?” Zuko confessed, a bit embarrassed, trying not to make eye contact with his uncle. 

Iroh almost choked on his sake and chuckled: “… Just like me when I was your age…”

“I… don’t need any more information, thanks. Anyway… It’s pointless, even if it becomes something serious, I am expected to have an heir one day…”

“Dear nephew,” he sat next to him “sometimes you forget you’re the Fire Lord. You make the rules.”

Zuko looked at his uncle confused.

“A lot of your ancestors adopted or nominated their successors because they couldn’t have children… Noble blood doesn’t make you automatically a good ruler: think about your father…”

They chuckled: “I think you’re right… Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going for a dance!”

Zuko got up and headed to Sokka, who was now drinking alone while watching Suki and Ty Lee trying to force Toph and Mai into some acrobatic number.

“They do know Mai still carries knives with her at all times? And that Toph can be vendictive, right?”

“They’re the Kyoshi warriors: they can handle a little but fierce eartbender and a gloomy knife-thrower!”

They both laughed and Sokka turned to face Zuko. Even if he couldn’t see him, he knew his uncle was looking hopeful at them. There was a moment of silence, both of them a little embarassed. Zuko looked at the ground, Sokka at his cup and then, at the same time…

“Look, about last night–”

֍֍֍֍֍

_“… I understood immediatly that something was going on between these two, and I thought: “Well, this can only end in one of two ways: a tragedy or a wedding”. Fortunately, it was the latter… Wait, is something wrong? Is it not funny?”_

_Shit! Zuko realized he was caught staring at him with dreamy eyes and startled: “No, no, it was funny… I was… Just… Looking at… Your eyes… They’re like glowing and I thought… They’re… Well, they’re beautiful…”_

_Sokka’s eyes widened, quite sure he was having a heart attack._

_“Anyway, I should go… It’s getting late…”_

_He was heading to the door, when he was grabbed at the wrist and turned to face Sokka once again. This time, he was the astonished one._

_“Did you mean it? About my eyes…”_

_“Yes. No. I mean… Blue eyes are not so common in the Fire Nation…”_

_Sokka smiled shyly and leaned in, slowly, as if he wanted to give Zuko the chance to back off. But instead, Zuko leaned in too and they shared a chaste kiss… Unfortunately, that simple touch was fatal for both of them, because they immediatly pressed their lips together again, also searching for each other’s bodies until they fell on Sokka’s bed._

_“Is it me or is it a little hot in here? Pun intended”_

_Zuko made a move with his hand and the torches in the room went off._

_“Sorry, I don’t want to set your room on fire, because of… You know…”_

_“… Well, I’m flattered!”_

_֍֍֍֍֍_

“You go first…” Sokka said embarassed.

“Well, thanks… I mean, last night was great and… I have to admit, I was wondering why it took us so long…”

“… Well, it’s not like I haven’t been trying to make you understand. I mean: waking up at sunrise, all the unnecessary puns and touches, your hotness, hot stuff… Should I continue?”

“Well, it’s not like you are that smart either: does taking off my shirt ring any bell?”

“So you _were_ doing it on purpose!”

“Also, all the special treatment the other ambassadors don’t receive, like the chambers in the palace?”

They looked at each other, barely keeping a laugh.

“So… May I have this dance?”

Zuko offered his hand.

Sokka looked at him surprised and embarassed.

“I’ve never danced with a royal before…”

“… Well, I’ve never danced with a peasent…”

“Hey!”

“You lie with dogs…”

“… Well, show me what you got, hotshot!”

Unfortunately, Zuko was right, Iroh thought. It was clear he hadn’t danced in a while, but still, he and Sokka were so cute together, trying to follow the rhythm and have fun.

“They finally got their heads out of their asses, didn’t they?”

Iroh turned at his right and found Toph smiling with messy hair.

“I believe so… And where did you learn such language, young lady?”

֍֍֍֍֍

Sokka noticed that Suki was looking at him and whispered something to Mai and Ty Lee. Probably it was something funny, judging from the smile on their faces.

“I should have known that having an ex for a friend meant not having secrets anymore”

Zuko laughed: “Trust me, I get it... And if it matters, I think at this point everybody figured us out…”

“… Or they’re just making fun of how we’re dancing…”

“True. Still, they can’t say it out loud: I’m the Fire Lord!” Zuko said with a smirk.

“Well, I guess dating you has its perks…”

Sokka made Zuko spin.

“Whoa, dating?” said Zuko a bit fuzzy, not sure if it was from the spin or for what Sokka just said.

“Well, if I had special treatments as your favorite ambassador, I can only imagine what could happen as something more…”

“You’re so cute, nobody has ever told you to shut up!”

“You think I’m cute?” Sokka smirked.

“Shut up.”

“Well, if it matters, I think you’re cute too”

Zuko tried to hide his face, knowing for sure he was blushing.

“Tui and La, I made the Fire Lord blush!”

“Stop it!”

“Make me…”

“It’s Katara and Aang’s wedding, we’re not stealing the scene…” he leaned to whisper in his ear: “Besides, we have all night for that…”

Sokka got weak at the knees and his eyes widened, then smirked: “Is that a promise, your Hotness?”

Zuko looked at him in the eyes and smirked: “Maybe”

֍֍֍֍֍

Katara and Aang had stopped a moment to drink at the table when she noticed that Sokka was back on the ‘dance floor’… And he wasn’t alone.

“Aang… I think we’ll have another wedding in a few years!”

Aang was almost shocked at the sight of Sokka and Zuko dancing together.

“I knew it!”

Katara giggled.

“I knew it was Sokka!”

֍֍֍֍֍

_“Zuko has a crush, Zuko has a crush, Zuko has a crush…” Aang was flying around Zuko in the middle of his office._

_“I missed the days when you feared me.”_

_“Oh, come now, you love me!”_

_“If this is some way to trick me into saying things about him, I’m not falling for it.”_

_“You really don’t trust me?”_

_“You remember the last time in Omashu, right?”_

_“Okay, you got a point…” He landed sitting on the desk. “Can you still tell me something about him? Keep it vague or whatever, but I_ need _to know something!”_

_“Fine… What do you want to know?”_

_“Is he Fire Nation?”_

_“No, but he lives here”_

_“Oooh, a foreigner, interesting… Great way to show the Fire Nation has changed!”_

_“Thanks, but this is all I’m telling you about it”_

_“Okay… Is he handsome?”_

_“He’s beautiful… He’s tall, well-built, and he’s got these eyes… Oh, his eyes…” Zuko sighed with heart eyes._

_“Is he… Funny?”_

_“He always makes stupid jokes, nobody ever laughs but I think he’s so funny… One time I even exhaled fire… Never happened before, I didn’t even think it was possible…”_

_Aang started to connect the dots._

_“Sounds like a great guy… I wish I could know him better!”_

_“That’s not going to happen…”_

_“Alright… Well, in any case, I want to be the first person to know when you get together”_

_“You’ll die waiting”_

_“I don’t think so…”_

֍֍֍֍֍

“… I want to be mad at him for not telling me first, but I’m just so happy for them! Do you think Sokka will be upset that we have known for all this time Zuko liked him back and we didn’t tell him?”

“Maybe at first, but he’ll forget about it soon enough to change his mind and get in that thick skull of his that we can be trusted even after what happened in Omashu…”

“That’s right, Kat! This will show them we’re trustworthy!”

On the other side of the table, Iroh and Toph were able to hear them over the music.

“Oh, no, not again with Omashu…” Toph commented as she took a sip from her cup.

Iroh made a questioning look.

“I don’t understand, that word has a strange effect on people… Even on Bumi! Whatever happened there anyway?”

“Trust me, you don’t wanna know…”

Iroh shrugged. He will find out sooner or later. For now, he would be content with just looking at his nephew dancing happily with his new love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we made a 'Good Omens' reference.  
> Yes, we made a 'Hamilton' reference.  
> Yes, we even made a John Mulaney's reference... And a bit of 'Aladdin', to add a little spice to that.  
> And thanks to @Sokka-socks for the incorrect quote 'You're so cute nobody has ever told you to shut up'.
> 
> Let us tell you this: this fic was originally an headcanon we planned to post on Tumblr, but then we started to put too many details and we ended up having a great story ready to be written at 3 am (True Story).  
> We enjoyed writing and editing it a lot and, fun fact, we added a few scenes right before uploading...
> 
> And now we're eager to know what happened in Omashu ourselves... 
> 
> Will we write a prequel? Who knows...
> 
> Thank you for all your support, don't forget to leave kudos and comments and bookmark the work if you like it  
> (we heard that if you do it, good things will happen in 2021... better be safe than sorry)!


End file.
